thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Scar: The Story of a What If
Simba ran down from the rocks where he saw Mufasa fall. He followed the hooves from the wildbeest. Simba coughed from the dust. "Dad?!" He kept yelling until he heard something. "Dad?" He saw a wildbeest run. Then, he saw his father's body. Simba trotted over to his father. Simba looked at his father's body. Simba tried to wake up his father. He even yelled for help. But he soon realized Mufasa was dead. Simba went under his father's paw and cried. Then, Scar came walking over. "Simba, what have you done." But Scar didn't wait for an answer. "Let's go home." Scar picked up Simba and went home to priderock. As Scar carried Simba home, Simba asked many questions. But however, Simba then spoke a question that horrified Scar. "Uncle Scar? Did anyone kill Daddy?" Scar's eyes widened in horror. Scar put Simba down. "Simba, your father sadly fell, I tried to help him, but there was no hope." Simba then had a tear come down his eye. "What will happen tommorow?" "I'll train you to become a king, a king that Mufasa wouldn't have trained you to be." Then, Scar picked up Simba and walked towards priderock. They soon got home. And Simba ran back into the cave with his mother. "Mommy!" Then, Sarabi's ears perked up. "Simba!" Sarabi walked over to Simba and nuzzled him. "Simba, why do you look so upset?" Then, Scar came walking in priderock. "Sarabi, I need to talk to you." Sarabi then followed Scar outside of the den. Then, all of a sudden, the whole pride heard Sarabi bursting into tears. Sarabi then ran into the den and layed down. She was so upset. Then, Scar walked in. "Simba, come on, you don't need to be here." Scar picked up Simba by the scruff. "What are you doing with my baby?!" "Sarabi, you don't understand, you'll be having my baby in three months." Then, Sarabi cried some more. And Scar carried Simba out of the main den, and up towards Scar's secret den. Then, Scar put Simba down. "Now go to sleep," Scar said, laying down. "What do you mean by 'you'lll be having my baby in three months'?" But Scar was already asleep. Training... Soon, it was morning at priderock, and Scar was about to treat the lands the right way. He soon stretched and yawned. He then saw little Simba in a ball of fur. He smiled as he walked out of the cave. He roared at the top of priderock, and soon, dark clouds began to form. White clouds were changeing to grey. And grass was drying up very quickly. Then, Scar went back to his den. "Simba, wake up, it's time to train for being king." Then, Simba woke up. "But I'm hungry." "Fine Simba, I'll go wake up the lionesses, you stay here." "But I want to play with Nala." "You won't be playing with Nala for a long time." "Why?" "Because I said so!" Then, Scar ran out of his den to wake the lionesses. "All right you worthless lionesses! Go hunt!" Then, they slowly started walking out of priderock. And even Nala walked out, but Sarabi didn't. "Go with them you worthless queen!" "But I can't." "Why not?!" "Because I'm having a cub." "GO ANYWAY!!" Then, Sarabi slinked outside of the den, murmering to herself as she followed the pride. Then, Scar went back to his den. "We'll be starting without breakfast." "Okay." Then, Scar picked up Simba and carried him outside the den. And into the ground. "Now, what I want you to do is kill that bug, got it?" "But I don't want to kill a bug." "It's part of your training, your father told me that." Scar knew Simba would do anything his father would have told him. So, Simba then killed the bug, and even ate it. "Well done Simba, that's all your training for today." Then, Scar carried Simba home. Category:Fanfiction